


Dancing on our own

by Nicoline20



Category: Football RPF
Genre: DFB-Pokal, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Nicoline20
Summary: The music was loud; people were dancing and laughing all around them. Marco was moving to the music, too, and next to him, Mario did the same. Everybody in the team was happy.In spite of the title, it's not a fluffy, romantic story, rather just some fun.





	Dancing on our own

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with an other one-shot, a really short one. Actually, I've never planned to write this story, it's something that just came with a mood, very similar to the beginning of 'Vihar in the Heart' :D hope you'll enjoy it :)

The music was loud; people were dancing and laughing all around them. Marco was moving to the music, too, and next to him, Mario did the same. Everybody in the team was happy.

It hadn’t looked so hard to beat a team from the second league, but considering how they won, nobody could shame them for being so joyful. Marco was overwhelmed for his goal, and a bit drunk, too. A bit? No, he was absolute drunk, and that was the reason he danced.

He didn’t dance that bad – on the contrary, he moved good -, but he didn’t always dare to dance in front of people, even if those people were his teammates. Of course, he danced at home, when he was alone, he danced in the kitchen while cooking, he danced every time he was happy and alone.

But this time it was something other. Mario was there, too. When he was sober, he would never have dared to dance in front of Mario. They were best friends, and Marco really trusted him, but he was afraid of feeling some shame. Now he was over a few beers, so he didn’t care any of these thoughts. 

The only thing he could concentrate on was his friend. Nothing else mattered, he didn’t care anything else. Marco loved Mario, more than a friend. He wanted to touch Mario, wanted to kiss him, wanted to sleep with him.

When he realised these thoughts, he was shocked. He was aware of being drunk, but the drunkest person is the most honest. So he decided.

“Mario” he whispered to his friend’s ear, or rather he would have whispered, if he hadn’t been that drunk, so what he actually did, was shouting.

“Yes?”

“We need to talk. Let’s go back to our room.” They were roommates in Fürth. 

Mario looked surprised.

“Don’t you wanna dance? Once we see you enjoying yourself, you wanna stop it so early?”

“It’s important!” Marco looked desperate.

“Okay then” Mario nodded, still confused a bit. He enjoyed dancing, but his friend was more important now.

*

When they arrived back in the room, Marco closed the door, and glanced at Mario.

“So, what is so important?” asked Mario, and he was worried now.

“I must tell you something” Marco sat on their double bed, and continued: “But I’m afraid you will hate me. I don’t wanna destroy our friendship.”

“It would be hard to hate you. Out with it!” Mario sat next to Marco, and put his arm around the blonde’s shoulder.

“You promise you won’t hate me?” Marco looked up with puppy eyes.

“I promise, Sunny” Mario smiled at him.

“So… I know, we’re best friends, but… I think I feel more for you, than just friendship. I think… I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Mario blinked a few times, with a surprised face, then leaned back to the bed, and started laughing. He was just laughing and laughing for minutes, and Marco was afraid that he would never finish it.

“Could you please stop makin’ fun of my feelings an’ answer me?” he asked finally. He always spoke harder, when he was drunk.

Mario sat up, and smiled at his friend.

“You are cute while confessing, did you know?” he asked and laughed again, for which he got some dark glances from his friend.

“Sorry. Marco, how much have you drunk?”

“I dunno… just some beer… and champagne… and baileys…”

“Okay, don’t continue!” Mario laughed again. 

“So… what do ya say to that thing? Can we stay friends?” As he saw Mario’s lips curving up again, he added: “Please don’t start laughin’ again!”

“Marco…” Mario sighed, with a smile. “We are boyfriends.”

“We are… what?” Marco’s eyes rounded.

“Yes” Mario laughed shortly. “We’re in a relationship for about half a year. It looks like you drank that much that you can’t remember this little detail” he grinned.

This time Marco started laughing.

“In this case… Can I kiss you?” he looked up to Mario.

“Of course, you silly” Mario smiled again. “You’ve done that for a million times.”

“Good to know” mumbled Marco, and leaned closer for a kiss.

After a while, Mario leaned back, pressed his phone a few times, so some party music sounded. It wasn’t that loud and it wasn’t even in that good quality than in the bar they had been, but it was music anyway.

Mario stood up, and offered his hand to Marco.

“My darling… can I have the honour to dance with you?” he asked grinning.

“Of course, Sunny” Marco accepted the hand.

So they started dancing to their own music, just the two of them, in a hotel room. Marco didn’t care that he wasn’t alone. He loved being with Mario. He loved dancing in front of Mario.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be grateful for some feedbacks ;)


End file.
